619: Splodyhead
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause mass chaos and damage with his fiery plasma blasts. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He is activated when a bird kicks out of nest and lands in ocean. He apparently comes over to Lilo's house, as shown in "Slushy". He helped to fight Slushy with fire against ice. Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead is a cunning and relentless predator. He can also fire plasma blasts from his hole-like nose, and this is achieved by a small nucular-reactor inside his body. He has shown to channel these plasma blasts in streams of fire and/or shoot flames, and has displayed to manipulate these flames into types of shields- one shaped like liquid flames/lava, and the other shaped more like flames- and even once created a large monster-like shape out of it, making it stop towards his victim. He has the ability to able to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and he has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. He can substitute almost any solid sphere for his plasma balls if placed or thrown into his nozzle/nose, and blast it with just as much force. Splodyhead can also see in the dark, has heat vision, targeting scanner, and zoom in/out abilities. Splodyhead's feet and hands create a sticky substance which let him scale walls and ceilings. Splodyhead is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just two. He has the ability to able to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and he has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. He can't swim and can't use his cannon when hurt badly. Stitch! Splodyhead has appeared twice in the Stitch! anime, both times with Plasmoid (617). In the first appearance, he fought with Plasmoid against Stitch, who was hypnotized by Swirly (383) to fight for Hamsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Plasmoid were modified by Hamsterviel to attack Stitch. Splodyhead was given a modified ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Also, after the effects of Hamsterviel were reversed, Sploadyhead was able to expel a pleasant aroma, the opposite of his modified ability. Gallery 66784343.jpg|Splodyhead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h17m32s90.png|Doesn't like being in the water 43234.jpg 7454545.jpg 965856856.jpg|Splodyhead laughing 111109944422.jpg 534642.jpg|Trespassers?! 124242.jpg|Splodyhead's plasma Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h18m06s174.png 4523423.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h19m26s193.png|FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! 6425223.jpg 936346.jpg 02424224.jpg 3532532.jpg 3553553.jpg 3123123.jpg 023343.jpg|Splodyhead splashed 436436.jpg 434634643.jpg 74535334.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h20m26s236.png|Splodyhead scorching cake 75342345.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h13m45s51.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h13m50s97.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h13m59s191.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h15m06s62.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h14m23s166.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h15m27s35.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h14m49s145.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-03.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h25m05s133.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h28m09s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h28m00s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m44s71.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h29m28s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h41m34s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m14s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m16s89.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-34.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 20-59-43.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-00-09.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m14s194.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m40s213.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h30m14s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h51m11s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m22s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m58s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m09s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m43s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h48m28s224.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m21s199.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m02s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m29s46.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m06s133.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h23m47s167.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h17m54s233.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h18m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m45s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h02m56s93.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m58s52.png|Fire Monster Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m42s8.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h19m08s169.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h19m12s250.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h19m38s1.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h20m28s240.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h21m13s170.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h21m44s90.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h20m22s178.png|Frozen in ice vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h22m53s124.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h20m35s36.png|Freed by Stitch vlcsnap-2013-03-11-10h04m05s172.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-10h06m02s63.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-10h04m42s101.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-10h04m48s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h29m22s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h57m20s84.png Splodyhead_.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-15h16m02s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h06m47s102.png ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Splodyhead and Slushy hugging Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h12m54s83.png|Baseball Splodyhead Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h25m36s7.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h02m34s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h51m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h26m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-23-46.jpg 617and619.png|Plasmoid and Splodyhead in Stitch! anime 619anime.png|Splodyhead using his modified ability screenCapture 30.01.13 19-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg panes93.jpg Splodyheadscreen.jpg Category:Experiments Category:Males